villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Greg Arkin
Greg Arkin is a one-shot villain on the WB/CW television series Smallville, serving as the main antagonist of the Season 1 episode "Metamorphosis." He is played by Chad E. Donella. Greg was childhood friends with Clark Kent and Pete Ross, but he stopped hanging out with Clark and Pete after his parents divorced. He lived with his mother, who placed strict limitations on him, and he developed a fascination with insects, collecting them and keeping them in his bedroom, much to his mother's disgust. Greg also developed a crush on Lana Lang and began stalking her, videotaping her. In "Metamorphosis," Greg returns home from leaving a present in Lana's bedroom to be confronted by his mother, who searched his bedroom and found his footage of Lana. After his mother threatens to have him shipped to a military academy, he gathers his pet bugs, loads them into his car, and drives off, only for the bugs to get loose and attack him. Greg's bugs, as it turns out, were irradiated with Kryptonite; their attack on Greg thus gives Greg insectoid characteristics and abilities, including the life cycle of an insect (eat, molt, mate, die). The insects' bites also improves Greg's physical appearance, making him handsome. Greg, wearing a black ensemble and acting more confident, walks up to Lana at the farmer's market and talks to her, only for her boyfriend, Whitney Fordman, to walk up and tell Greg to stay away from Lana. Later, Greg attacks Whitney as he's driving, causing his truck to crash; he flees the scene moments before Clark rescues the football jock. Sometime after that, Greg appears behind his mother as she looks for him to confront him about the mess he left behind in their house, and he tells her what's happened to him before attacking his mother and apparently killing her. Greg is next seen molting in the shower, tearing his old skin off his face. After Lana blows off a study date with him and he suspects it's because of Clark, Greg goes to the Kents' barn, where he attacks Clark and then his father, Jonathan, but flees. Greg kidnaps Lana, intending to mate with her, and keeps her captive inside his childhood tree-house. Clark confronts him and tries to talk him down, but Greg insists he's been freed from rules. After a scuffle, Greg then flees to the abandoned Creekside Foundry, where Clark is weakened by the Kryptonite fragments found all over the area, giving Greg an advantage in their fight. Clark manages to ward off the Kryptonite radiation and send Greg flying across the foundry. Greg recovers, only to accidentally cause something to fall on him. A swarm of insects are then seen scurrying away. Greg next appears in the Season 10 episode "Homecoming," where he, now an adult, attends the class reunion at Smallville High School. During his time travel trip with Brainiac 5, Clark sees Greg approaching Lois Lane and, fearing that Greg has sinister intentions, tries to intervene, only to end up in the year 2017. After returning to the present with Brainiac 5, Clark observes Greg talking to Lois, commending Clark as a hero who freed him from his villainous ways. Greg then asks Lois to give Clark his thanks, then leaves. Quotes Gallery Ep1x02.jpg|Greg after causing Whitney's car to wreck and crash Greg Arkin.jpg grana.jpg|Greg attempting to charm Lana Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Cannibals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Male Category:Man-Eaters Category:Murderer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Stalkers Category:Supervillains Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Amoral Category:Mutated Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Rogues Category:Evil from the Past Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Related to Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Vengeful